ZGMF-X45T Spectre Gundam
The ZGMF-X45T Spectre Gundam is mobile suit that was created in case of war by ZAFT. It is piloted by Jaiden Treadwell. Technology & Combat Characteristics It utilizes a nuclear reactor like all of ZAFT's new mobile suits. To give the pilot easier control, it was equipped with a upgraded control system and AI system. The Spectre is also fitted with a redesigned head unit intended to improve close combat fighting ability. With the addition of upgraded sensor systems and the relocated internal supply of CIWS ammo, the head cooling vents were moved to the sides. The Spectre is outfitted with a flight pack equipped with a pair of linked MAU-M3E42 linked linear guns, designed with emphasis on high-speed performance and capable of firing high-velocity projectiles that aredestructive at close-range. The barrels are connected through a flexible base below the wing which allow a high degree of freedom of swiveling movement, and can be secured in all directions to provide a wide field of fire. A pair of heavy MR-Q10 "Fragarach" 3 beam blades, new model anti-ship swords based on the Gaia Gundam's MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" Beam Blade are mounted externally above the wings. Detachable beam sabers function as the grip portion of the Beam Blade. It also mounts a single EQS1358T rocket anchor and cable coated with a special polymer that allows the pilot to adjust the physical properties (thickness, strength, etc.) of the cable upon firing. The Spectre typically carries a pair of larger grenade launcher-equipped 57mm high-energy beam rifles of the same type used by the GAT-X102 Duel. Armaments ;*EQS1358 Rocket anchors :A more unique feature of the Spectre is the fact, that it mounts four EQS1358 rocket anchors. Each hand and foot mounts a single anchor. These anchors can be used to grapple a unit and are powerful enough to allow the Torrent to throw the captured unit over a small distance. : ;*M2M5 "Todesschrecken" CIWS :Like most other mobile suits, the Spectrealso features head-mounted 12.5mm automatic CIWS guns of type M2M5 "Todesschrecken". These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles. : ;*M8F-SB1 "Shorty" Beam rifles :While most mobile suits feature a single large beam rifle, the Spectre instead is equipped with two small M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifles. Despite their small size, the rifles are powerful enough to destroy an enemy unit with a single shot. If not in use, the rifles are mounted on the hips of the unit, on the same spot, which is why the combat knives were removed from the machine. : ;*MR-Q10 "Fragarach" 3 beam blade : It is the melee weapon of the Spectre. Stored on the wings when not in use. While not as big as a normal Anti-Ship Sword, it still could do massive damage to the target. : ;*MAU-M3E42 linked linear gun :Mounted on the wing. This weapon can shred through almost anything, regardless of how durable it is. : ;*57mm high-energy beam rifle :Similar to the one used by the Strike, this is the primary mid to long range combat weapon and can easily destroy a ZGMF-1017 GINN with one shot, but is mostly ineffective against suits with anti-beam coating. :;*175mm grenade launcher ::The beam rifle can optionally be fitted with an underslung grenade launcher, which can fire a variety of grenades. These grenades are not very effective against large ships, but are ideal mid-range anti-mobile suit weapons. System Features ;*Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor :Like the other new Gundams, the Spectre mounts a Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor, granting it nearly infinite operation time and enough power to use the Variable Phase Shift armor. : ;*Neutron Jammer Canceller :A device built into the mobile suit to counter the effects of ZAFT's Neutron Jammers. This gives the Spectre the ability to use its Hyper-Deuterion Reactor without the risk of being shut down. : ;*Operating System :The Spectre uses the [http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Operation_System 'G'eneration 'U'nsubdued 'N'uclear 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule complex] operating system. : ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :An improved version of Phase Shift Armor, VPS armor is capable of automatically altering its strength and power consumption depending on the battle condition. History Category:Gundam Category:Mobile Suits